Under the Mistletoe (Amourshipping Version)
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Songfic. At a Christmas party, Ash and Serena express their thoughts on a certain Christmas tradition.


**Under the Mistletoe (Amourshipping Version)**

 **Tis the Season everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to another Amourshipping fanfiction with Christmas involved in it. Now before you read on, fair warning, this is also a songfic to a familiar song if you ever heard it on the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD and I apologize in advance to any Pokeshipping fans. So with that out of the way enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song!**

It was a snowy day in the city of Lumiose in the Kalos region. All around the city were Christmas decorations wreaths, lights and all the splendors of Christmas. Lumiose Tower was also glowing in the spirit of Christmas with a long green wreath circling the top of the tower with a large star shaped lightbulb at the top. Inside the tower there was a party going on with Ash and his friends, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, along with Clemontbot and Clemont and Bonnie's father. However it was not just them as Ash had invited all of his past traveling companions, Brock, Misty, Tracy, May, her brother Max, Dawn, Cilan and Iris. Much to Ash's surprise when they had arrived, they all revealed to be in a relationship with someone, of course Ash had heard that Misty and Tracy were now going out, however Brock brought along Kanto Battle Brain Lucy, May brought Drew, Dawn brought her childhood friend Kenny, and Cilan brought Bugundy. Despite not having a significant other, Iris had brought her old rival now friend Georgia who immediately started bickering with Burgundy when she saw her just like she did back when Ash was in Unova. However there was some major blushing going on when Max and Bonnie first saw each other as Clemont even went on to tease her by asking Max to be Bonnie's husband much like Bonnie did whenever they came across a pretty or hard working girl much to his sister's dismay. And it wasn't just Ash's old friends, friends and rivals the group of four made during their Kalos travels were their arrived. Also there was Sanpei, Ash's ninja friend, and Miette, Serena's love rival for Ash. Nini, Sawyer, Shauna Tierno and Trevor, and Ash and Serena's moms, Professor Oak and Sycamore as well where as well. Even current Kalos Queen Aria under her disguise and alias name Ariana was there as well thanks to a secret invitation Serena sent to her. The party was in full swing as everyone was having fun all except for one. As Misty went to get some more punch, she saw Serena who was dressed in a Santa attire of her traveling outfit, looking out the window at the snow fallen city and looking sad. Misty was worried about her new friend went over to her.

"Hey Serena, is everything alright?" The Cerulean gym leader asked breaking the Pokémon performer's thoughts, as she looked up at her.

"Oh hi Misty," The honey blonde girl greeted her with a smile. "Yeah, everything's just fine." She said as her expression then dropped. "It's just that…" She then stopped and looked around so no one else but Misty could hear her. "Can you keep a secret Misty?" She said as the Kanto native nodded.

"Of course, what's the secret?" Misty asked as Serena then took a deep breath and told her.

"Okay, it's about Ash." She said as she began to sing about it.

 **Serena :** _There's a feeling I'm getting,_

 _I just can't explain,_

 _Makin' me glad tonight._

 _Maybe it's Christmas,_

 _Maybe the snow,_

 _Maybe the mistletoe._

Misty gasped when she said remembering it was the very same thing she had said during the Christmas party she had with Ash, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak back in Johto. Meanwhile at the other side of the party, Ash was having his own problems as he looked up to see a green plant dangling from the ceiling as he gulped.

"Ash is something wrong?" A voice asked as Ash was startled as he saw Clemont wearing a pair of homemade Stantler antlers.

"Oh Clemont it's just you." Ash said in relief, as he looked back up at the plant.

"Why are you looking at the mistletoe?" The Lumiose gym leader asked as Ash sighed and looked around so one but Clemont had to hear what he was about to say.

"Okay Clemont can you keep a secret for me?" Ash asked as the blonde boy nodded as Ash took a deep breath and explained his dilemma.

 **Ash:** _There's a secret I'm keepin',_

 _That no one can hear,_

 _A feeling deep in my heart._

 _Maybe this Christmas_

 _I hope I don't go_

 _Under the mistletoe._

Ash and Serena at the same time closed their eyes as they were about to sing to themselves the same thing.

 **Both:** _Jolly ol' St. Nicholas_

 _Before the night is through_

 _There's something very special that_

 _I'd like to say to you_

 _Merry, merry Christmas_

 _I'd like you to know_

Serena then looked at Misty with a smile on her face.

 **Serena:** _I'm hoping that I meet my love_

 _Under the mistletoe_

At the other end Ash and Clemont began to walk around the room full of their friends, as well as Serena and Misty.

 **Ash:** _Now there's a crowd at the party_

 **Serena:** _Our friends are all here_

 **Both:** _Everyone's warm and bright_

Serena then looked at Ash and smiled with a hint of blush on her face.

 **Serena:** _Maybe I'll meet him_

 _Where hearts are aglow_

 _Under the mistletoe_

Meanwhile Ash and Clemont stopped next to the snack bar as Ash looked up at the mistletoe as he went on.

 **Ash:** _Maybe I'll just stand here_

 _And no one will know_

 _I'm under the mistletoe_

Ash then smiled as he looked at Clemont and then out at the view of the party.

"Wow I can't believe how crowded this place is." Ash said as his stomach rumbled and laughed nervously. "Hey Clemont, I'm going to get something to eat." He said as the young gym leader nodded as he walked over to the bar. Meanwhile, Serena and Misty saw Ash near the mistletoe.

"Hey Serena, now's your chance." Misty whispered to her as Serena nodded and walked over to Ash.

"Hi Ash." Serena said with a smile as Ash then stopped to look at her as he could feel his heart beat just like every time, he's with her.

"Oh h-hi Serena." He said as he could feel his cheeks flush.

"Great party right?" Serena said approaching him as Ash backed up a little.

"Yeah, right, I was just going to get something to eat." He said as he tried to change the subject.

"Hey you know did you see Max and Bonnie together? I think they would make a great couple right?" He asked as he tried to get around the young performer as she tried to stop him.

"Yeah right." Serena said as she looked up to see that they were close to the mistletoe.

"So um, do you mind if I squeeze past you, I'm pretty hungry." He said as Serena tried one more time to get him under the green plant.

"Okay." She said as Ash tried get around her but Serena tried again to push him only for them to get tangled up as Ash successfully got around her as Serena sighed in defeat but she wasn't going to give up so easily as both she and Ash closed their eyes thinking of the same thing.

 **Ash** : _Jolly ol' St. Nicholas_

 **Serena** : _(Jolly ol' St. Nicholas)_

 **Ash** : _Before the night is through_

 **Serena** : _(Before the night is through)_

 **Ash** : _There's something very special that_

 **Serena** : _(There's something very special that)_

 **Ash** : _I'd like to say to you_

 **Serena** : _(I'd like to say to you)_

 **Ash** : _Merry, merry Christmas_

 **Both** : _I'd like you to know_

 **Ash** : _I'm hoping that I don't get caught_

 _Under the mistletoe_

Serena continued to walk around the crowed seeing everyone, enjoying the party as she smiled to herself.

 **Serena:** _There's a crowd at the party_

 **Ash:** _Our friends are all here_

Ash sang out finishing gathering his food.

 **Both:** _Everyone's warm and bright._

 **Serena:** _Maybe he'll find out_

 _You just never know_

 **Both:** _Under the mistletoe_

Unknown to the two they were both backing up towards each other coming close to the mistletoe.

 **Ash:** _Maybe I'll stand here_

 _Maybe I'll go_

 **Serena:** _Maybe this Christmas_

 _I might let him know_

 **Ash:**

 _Maybe this Christmas_

 _I just might get - - uh-oh_

Ash and Serena's hands nearly touched each other as they both blushed as they then turned around to face each other.

"H-hey Ash, did you get something to eat?" Serena asked as she quickly turned around with blush still across her face.

"Y-yeah." Ash said with a gulp, with his hear beating just as fast as Serena's was. Serena then looked up as she bit her bottom lip and gulped as she looked back at Ash.

"Hey Ash, do you realize that we're standing under the mistletoe?" She asked as Ash looked up as his eyes widen in shock.

 ** _Oh no, not again._** Ash thought to himself remembering the Christmas party he had back in Johto. Serena looked worried as her face then dropped down to sadness knowing Ash wouldn't do it. However unknown to the pair, Bonnie was standing behind Serena, while Misty was standing behind Ash both looking at each other with a mischievous grins on their faces as they looked at each other and nod as they pushed the two closer as Ash and Serena's lips collided together. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped at what they saw. As the two came apart Serena looked at Ash with hope in her eyes but once again they were saddened. She was about to turn and walked away when Ash pulled her back into a deep kissed. Both of Brock and Miette's jaws dropped as Aria giggled and everyone else was smiling. When the party was over and everyone left, The four then made their way to Clemont and Bonnie's house, and got ready to go to sleep in their living room with Bonnie as she waited for Santa to come. Both Lumiouse siblings were the first to fall asleep along with Pikachu and Serena and Ash were the last ones up as they looked out at the snow falling in the city. They then looked at each other, smiled and kissed.

"Merry Christmas Ash, I love you." Serena said as Ash smiled at her.

"You too Serena, I love you." The two then shared one last kiss as they pulled themselves under the sheets and fell asleep on this very special Christmas night.

 **So there you all go everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. And yeah at the beginning I switched the lines around with Serena singing the Ash line from the song, and Ash singing the line that Misty sung and a few lines where altered to make it sound more fitting for them. So I hope you all have a Happy Holiday in whatever holiday you'll be celebrating this month and Happy New Year as well.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
